Kurt and Blaine: Music To Their Ears
by aspiringtoeloquence
Summary: A series of short drabbles/one-shots, each based on a song that came up on shuffle. Not canon with anything I've written, not canon with each other, at various times in their lives. Some funny, some angsty, some sweet, with a dose of other characters.


_[A/N: __A couple of weeks ago I was irritated at the 120 pages of un-posted TLE, so I decided to put my itunes on shuffle and write a drabble for each, so I could post something immediately._

_Then I waited two weeks. Because I make no sense._

_These are not canon with TLE, SSLWL, or anything else, although if I like a line, or a moment, it may appear in a future chapter. They are in no order, because they have no relationship to each other, or to anything except the song in question. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'm not marking this as complete, because I may come back and do this again..._

_Also: There is a poll to vote for any of these that you would be interested in seeing developed into a oneshot. You can find that at the top of my profile...]_

* * *

1. Build God, Then We'll Talk – Panic! At the Disco

"Are you really sure about this?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand as he put the key in the lock. "We don't have to -"

Kurt looked at him and nodded, trying to focus on warm hazel eyes, and not look at the peeling paint on the walls, or think about the kinds of people who stayed in motel rooms like this. "I want this. Now."

"I know you do, me too, but – I mean...I wanted this to be special. We don't have to do this now, Kurt. We can go back to school tonight, find a nicer place, like we talked about -"

"No," Kurt said shakily, but definitely, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "Now. I want you now. And it is special. It will always be special."

"I know, but, your message, it was so sudden, and we'd planned to -"

Kurt touched his cheek. "I'll explain tomorrow, Blaine, I promise. I just... I want this, tonight, with you. Somewhere where no one can find us."

Loving eyes drank him in, but narrowed on the last few words. "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"You're lying to me, Kurt, and I – you're crying_..._ God, baby, I didn't mean... Kurt..." he kissed the tear off his cheek, and sat them both down on the squeaky bed. "I love you, Kurt, I love you so much..."

"Blaine," Kurt looked up. "Do you trust me?"

There was no hesitation. "Of course."

"Then trust that whatever is worrying me did not change my mind about you, or anything I want to happen. I _absolutely promise_ you that. I just know that I want it to be now."

"But I wanted there to be -"

"All I want is you and me, here and now, and forever. I _promise_ I'll explain."

"But... Kurt, I -"

"Will you do that for me? Please, Blaine? For us?"

He was powerless, and Kurt kissed him softly. "Okay."

That night, that seedy hotel room saw things it had seen a thousand times before – awkward sex, moans of pain and pleasure, and condom wrappers tossed carelessly onto the stained carpet in the heat of the moment.

What it hadn't seen as much of, that it did that night, was giggling, and laughter, and two people in the dark whispering "I love you," and actually meaning it.

* * *

2. Keep Your Head – The Ting Tings

It only took ten minutes for it to escalate.  
Kurt wanted to leave the party.  
Blaine wanted to stay for another half hour.  
Kurt said he had a headache.  
Blaine said he was lying. Loudly. Because he was a little bit tipsy. Not drunk, just a little less dapper than usual.  
Kurt tried to pull him out the door.  
Blaine refused, yanking his arm back forcefully.  
They screamed at each other for a while.  
Kurt slapped him.

It had only taken ten minutes. Blaine was holding his cheek in shock, and Kurt was looking horrified, and blue eyes filled with tears. He took a step closer. "God, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean -"  
"Kurt, I didn't -"  
Kurt kissed his cheek, tentatively, and they went home.  
And the next day, they talked.  
And after that, those ten minutes were over. Forever.

* * *

3. Minority – Greenday

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you liked girls instead of boys?"  
Blaine tilted his sunglasses down to peer over the lenses, and rolled over on the grass to look at Brittany, who had been picking daisies next to him to make a chain, and was now waiting for an answer to her question. She seemed to take his pause as a need for clarification. "I mean, if you were a shark instead of a dolphin."  
He considered the simplest way to answer. "Why do you ask, Britt?"  
She looked over at where Finn and Rachel were making out on a picnic table nearby, Mike and Tina were walking across the grass holding hands, and Quinn and Sam were feeding each other brownies and licking more off each other that they were actually getting in their mouths the traditional way. Then she waved over to Santana and Puck, who were adjusting their clothes as they got out of Puck's car.  
"Well," she said, "it doesn't seem fair. Everyone else gets to kiss in public without anyone saying mean things to them... wouldn't it be easier if you liked girls too?"  
Blaine's eyes flicked over to his boyfriend, who was sitting primly on the lowest branch of a large tree, talking to Mercedes, who was on the ground. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, making his hair look a little redder, more gold than brown, and Blaine knew that his eyes were greener today than usual. Kurt saw him looking and grinned.  
"No," he told Brittany, picking up a daisy to start a chain. "I'm happy as a dolphin."

Brittany finished her chains an hour later, and crowned Kurt and Blaine King Dolphins. Kurt looked confused, but Blaine just kissed her on the cheek, and went for a walk with his boyfriend, petals clinging to their hair.

* * *

4. Oh! Darling – The Beatles

The thing about love, Kurt reflected mentally, while talking to a tearful Tina on skype, was that every single time Blaine said "I love you" or "I never want to lose you", it was like there was a sixth sense somewhere in him, a part of his brain that knew it was true, and gave the rest of his body permission to believe him.

* * *

5. Anticipating – Britney Spears

About a month after they broke up, it was their friend Jackson's birthday. He organized a huge group of people to go clubbing, and Kurt, knowing who would be there, tried to back out without hurting his feelings. Jackson was not having it. If Kurt was really his friend, he said, he'd be mature about this. Kurt sighed, and inwardly wondered if Jackson had given this same speech to Blaine. He made sure to look especially hot that night, just in case he had.  
If Jax _had_ given the speech, then it had worked, because they saw each other for the first time in weeks outside that new gay cub uptown, the one they had been eager to try out.  
They made eye contact briefly, but didn't speak, and Kurt tried to ignore the pounding in his chest, and the really sexy way Blaine's tousled hair wrapped around his ear.  
One they got inside it all went relatively smoothly. Kurt danced with his friend Rienna and her girlfriend Michelle, and Blaine danced for a while before getting dragged over to the bar by Tiffany and Scott. Not that Kurt was watching.  
And then Teenage Dream came on, and Kurt looked over to the bar automatically, expecting to lock eyes with his ex-boyfriend. This was their song. It was unavoidable.  
Except, Blaine was avoiding it.  
Because he hadn't noticed the song.  
Because he was leaning over the bar, chatting to the well-muscled bartender, in a way that Kurt found completely inappropriate. Blaine practically had his tongue in the guy's ear, they were whispering so closely.  
Kurt saw the world in about ten shades of green. And red. Just like Christmas, only a lot more angry, because someone was trying to take his Blaine away...  
Before his mind could catch up with him, he'd marched across the dance floor and pulled a startled Blaine away from the insufferable bartender (who, incidentally, made the worst margaritas Kurt had ever tasted, he was now realizing) and out a side door, into the New York night. Blaine yanked his arm away.  
"Kurt," he asked incredulously, "what the hell are you doing?"  
The strains of their song were still audible through the wall, and Kurt's brain was beginning to catch up to his feet.  
"Umm..." he said.  
It wasn't quite there yet.  
"Yes..." Blaine prompted waspishly. "Is there a reason you just dragged me bodily from the bar?"  
"You were..."  
"I was..."  
"You were hitting on him!" Kurt snapped.  
Blaine paled. "Even if that's true, I don't see why it should result in you kidnapping me to stand in the freezing cold."  
"You were hitting on him while it was..." Kurt trailed off, wishing he were anywhere but here.  
Blaine, always in tune with Kurt's thoughts, stepped forward. "While what?"  
Kurt closed his eyes and whispered. "While our song was playing."  
He heard Blaine listen. He had his eyes closed, so it doesn't seem logical, but he knew the second that it clicked, and when he opened his eyes, he knew exactly the look that would be trained on him. Five years would do that.  
Soft hazel eyes were looking at him like he was precious.  
"I'm sorry, Kurt."  
That apology was for more that not noticing their song.  
"I'm sorry too."  
That one was too.  
Blaine held out his hand.

When, on Tuesday, Brad called the number of that cute guy who had been at the club on Friday night, he was told in no uncertain terms that the guy was taken, and would be for a very long time, and also that if he was going to pretend to be a bartender, then he needed to learn to make a margarita properly.

* * *

6. Cinderella – Britney Spears (This seriously was the next song. How embarrassing.)

Blaine's freshman year roommate was a slob.  
Kurt liked Justin a lot – he was a good guy, and his girlfriend, Anna, had excellent taste in shoes, but he'd known from the first time he visited his boyfriend in New York, a month after school started, that Blaine – neat, organized, Dalton-poster-child Blaine – must be going insane. He'd been doing very well to hide it for this long.  
Because when they walked into Blaine's dorm room, and Kurt immediately tripped over three coffee cups, and Blaine just sighed, and picked them up, like he was used to it, Kurt made a decision.  
Good guy or not, he was going to have a chat with Justin.  
And he did.  
And there were never coffee cups on the floor again.  
Blaine commented to Kurt a week later that Justin's girlfriend must be good for him.

* * *

7. Marry You – Glee cast

"Absolutely not," said Kurt with finality.  
Blaine pouted.  
"That is not going to work this time."  
Blaine continued to pout, adding a shoulder massage into the bargain.  
Kurt moaned, and leaned forward on the couch so Blaine could get his lower back. "The answer is still no."  
Blaine stopped massaging, and Kurt glared at him.  
"We are absolutely not having our first dance as a married couple to Teenage Dream," he insisted for the thirtieth time that day.  
Blaine stood up and went over to the armchair, picking up the newspaper without a word. Kurt sighed.  
"How about second dance?"  
Blaine looked up at him suspiciously, then pulled out the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine," Kurt caved. "I'll think about it."  
Blaine beamed at his fiance, and went back over to the couch for a kiss.

* * *

8. The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

Wes was having one of his manic competitive episodes, which meant that the Warblers were on lockdown in the choir room while their fearless (and temporarily psychotic) leader paced in front of them, arguing about song suggestions.  
Only, he wouldn't let anyone get a word in edgeways, so he was essentially arguing with himself.  
"Does he remember that we're all still here?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was sharing the piano bench with him. His friend shook his head resignedly.  
"Wes," Jeff asked meekly, "can we take a break?"  
"Oops," Blaine winced, as Wes' head snapped up. "Bad move, Jeff."  
"Why yes, Jeffrey, we can take a break," Wes smiled sinisterly. "We can stop right now. In fact, why don't I just disband the club right now, and cancel all future rehearsals?"  
"Sounds good to me," muttered Blaine. Kurt elbowed him sharply.  
"Hush," he whispered. "He's having crazy time."  
"Jeff here," Wes proclaimed, gavel in hand, "would like us to give up. Maybe he thinks we're a lost cause." He glared at the cowering boy, then swept his eyes over the group. "Does anyone else feel this way? Anyone else want to write us off?"  
Blaine looked at his watch, and opened his mouth to respond. Kurt elbowed him again.  
Wes took in the group's silence, then smiled in a very scary way. "Excellent. Then, as I was saying..."

* * *

9. Rocky Raccoon - The Beatles

"Ooooh! Look at that! Did that animal hurt itself? That's what my knee looks like if I fall over... did he fall over?"  
Kurt squeezed her hand. "No, baby, he didn't. That's a raccoon. Their fur is colored like that, just like your hair is naturally colored."  
"Has Daddy seen the rack-oown? Where is Daddy?" She tossed her curls impatiently as she looked around the enclosure.  
"He went to get you some juice, baby girl. He'll be right back."  
"Oh. He needs to see the rack-oown. And then can we go see the lions?"  
"If you -"  
"There he is! Daddy! Over here!"  
Kurt looked over his shoulder to see his smiling husband walking towards them, and then turned back to see his – their – daughter's shining hazel eyes.  
"Daddy! We found a rack-oown!"  
Blaine grinned. "That's great, Sammy! "  
"And Daddy says it didn't hurt itself, it's fur is just that color," she informed him.  
"Ah! I see. Very smart." He handed her a drink. "Drink some of this, baby."  
She obediently sipped, then skipped to the next display, dropping Kurt's hand. Blaine took it immediately.  
Kurt kept his eye on the bouncing girl. "Our daughter is adorable."  
Blaine grinned. "True, but you're just saying that because you're a sucker for soulful hazel eyes."  
"You are so lucky that's true."  
He laughed and batted his eyelashes.  
"Lions! It's time for lions!" Samantha ran back over, taking Blaine's hand this time. "You aren't scared, are you, daddy?"  
"Scared?" he scoffed. "I'll show you. Race you!"  
Kurt watched his giggling family tear off around the corner, his husband pausing to press a quick kiss to his cheek and hand over the drink.  
"Time for lions, babe!" Dark curls were windswept as he bounced giddily.  
"I can't wait," Kurt smiled. "See you there."

* * *

10. The Day I Turned To Glass - Honeycut

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Kurt, it was just a statement of fact."

"It didn't sound like a statement. It sounded like an accusation."

"Well it wasn't."

"It sounded like -"

"Jesus Christ, Kurt, do we have to do this now? I just said that he was flirting with you."

"You said it in a confrontational manner."

"I'm being confrontational? Who's the one starting a fight right now?"

"All I want you to do is explain what you meant."

"I told you what I meant."

"I hate it when you do this."

"Do what? Try to have dinner with my boyfriend without it turning into some kind of nuclear war?"

"No. Avoid the issue."

"What issue?"

"You tell me."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going home."

"That's right, run away..."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It was just a statement of fact, Blaine."

"You are being such a jackass right now."

"Takes one to know one."

"What are you, five?"

"…. don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"You don't like Michael, the TA, when I study with – and you're jealous of - is it because you don't trust me? Because that's what it feels like."

"Kurt... I -"

"What, Blaine? It's a simple question."

"I just -"

"When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Never."

"Then why?"

"I – I just... wumdayyulewkitow."

"What?"

"... I know that... one day... one day you'll work it out."

"Work what out? Blaine. Blaine, tell me what the hell you are talking about."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Don't evade. What will I work out?"

"...that you can do better."

"..."

"Kurt, I – are you laughing at me?"

"I... I can't help it... that's so... you're so cute. And hilarious. If I wasn't crazy about you already, that probably would have done it."

"I'm glad you find my anguish amusing. Maybe I should go."

"Blaine, wait. Babe – no. I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe you actually think that."

"What?"

"I spend most of my time thinking that I'm not nearly enough for you."

"What?"

"You said that."

"I mean... what? That's the most ridic -"

"Yeah, that was my thought. Can we go home now?"

"Yes please."

* * *

10. The Day I Turned To Glass (ALTERNATE)

"Listen, Kurt, I didn't want to start a fight."

"Well, I think it's a little late for that. Can you pass the salt?"

"Kurt -"

"Just give me the damn salt."

"All I was saying was that -"

"I know what you were saying. You've said it before."

"I love you."

"I know."

"... are you ever going to be ready to say it back?"

"I don't know... you know, I told you before you said it that I -"

"Couldn't say it until you meant it, yeah, I know. I'm just wondering if that's ever going to happen. Three months, Kurt."

"It isn't that long."

"It feels like a fucking eon."

"Maybe we should -"

"I'm going. I'll... I'll see you – you're taking out your phone. Unbelievable. You're calling him, aren't you?"

"He's my best friend."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll call y-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you... I just... can I get the cheque please? Thanks... Blaine? It's me. Listen, Paul and I just had a... no, I didn't, but I want to... Yeah, I know. I don't know why... I know... I know... I'm tired too... you know I do... alright. I'll do it. Tonight. You too. But first... can I see you this afternoon?... I know, but god, I need you so badly, I – yeah. Okay. Two, the usual place, Hopefully they'll have a room this time... I know, I know... I know we did just fine. I remember, you know... oh, shut up, I did not screa – you are such a liar... yeah, well, remember when I told you that that shirt made you look sexy?...okay, no, it did. Okay, okay... well, we'll see about that... not if I make you scream first. You know I know how... Yeah, go back to work. I'll see you at two... I miss you so much... Blaine? I really, really can't wait to wake up next to you... yeah...yeah. I love you too."

* * *

11. That Thing You Do – Busted

"You are my favorite person in the world, did you know that?"  
Kurt opened his eyes sleepily.  
"You're only saying that to butter me up before you jump me again."  
Blaine snorted and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Am not. I would never butter you up... although... whipped cream, or chocolate sauce..."  
His boyfriend leaned over and kissed him. "I'm hearing a lot of talking, and not seeing a lot of actio- ooooh..."  
He had been slightly distracted by Blaine's tongue, which had attached itself to that spot on his neck that he absolutely adored. Blaine pulled away after a minute and grinned.  
"I'll show you action," he promised, with a decidedly evil smile.

* * *

12. You've got the love – Florence & The Machine

Marrying your best friend definitely had its advantages.  
For example, he always knew when you wanted red wine, because you tilted your head slightly when it was mentioned.  
He knew that when you had a bad day at work and told him to leave you the hell alone, you actually meant "Please stay, and watch the Sound of Music and then a Project Runway marathon with me, because I need to cuddle."  
He knew that if he wore socks with sandals it might be grounds for divorce.  
On the other hand, he also knew when you were lying about working late, and that made him sad.  
Fortunately, the look on his face when you met at the restaurant for dinner on his 30th birthday, and Wes, David, his parents, your entire family, as well as Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Tina, jumped out to yell surprise... and his eyes flicked to you with such love, and apology, and promises of an excellent dessert when you got home...

* * *

13. Hollywood Fix – Pink Spiders

Blaine opened the door on Saturday afternoon to find the sight he'd been waiting and trying not to hope to see for almost a year.

"Hey," Kurt smiled nervously, "I'm... I mean... I don't know if you still... after all this time, but I -"

"How was California?" Blaine asked coldly, trying to mask the way his heart was playing hop-scotch in his chest.

Kurt didn't flinch. "Lonely."

"Well, that didn't have to be the case, you know. If you'd -"

"Blaine."

"What? What is it you want me to say?"

"Just... tell me to leave if this is a waste of time, and I'll go."

He hesitated. It was enough.

"Blaine, please. Look at me."

He did. He couldn't not.

"I love you."

Damn it.

He had to do something.

"You can't – you can't just come back and expect everything to be the same."

"I know."

" I could have found someone. I could have moved on."

"Did you?"

He was gratified by the tone, but annoyed that he had to tell the truth.

"Of course I fucking didn't, Kurt, you're impossible to fucking get over. And it's annoying as hell."

"I'm glad."

"This can't just pick up -"

"I know. But... can it start over?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Sorry to – I'll go."

"It can't start over because no one should start a relationship as in love as I am with you."

"Oh, thank God."

"We really can't just fall back into this, though."

"I know, Blaine. I understand."

"I need time to -"

"You can have it. As much as you want."

"Right. So. Coffee?"

"I love you."

"You said that."

"I didn't get to say it for a year. Cut me some slack."

"Let's not go down the road of whose fault _that_ was..."

"I still love you."

"Do you want the damn coffee or not?"

"Yes, please. Milk with -"

"I know."

"Right."

"Come in. Let me – Jesus Christ, what do you have in here, rocks?"

"No, just presents. I came here straight from the – I was on my way to see Mercedes..."

"She's out of town."

"Oh."

"You can... you can stay here for a few days. If you..."

"Yes, please."

"I'm not asking you to -"

"I know. I like the new couch. Very chic. Everything else looks the same, though. I'd thought you would have -"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"What brought that on?"

"A year. You know."

"Yeah... I guess I do."

* * *

14. We used To Be Friends - The Veronica Mars Soundtrack

"Blaine, could you please stop being an attention seeking idiot?"

"Only if you stop trying to use four syllable words you don't even know the meaning of."

"Yeah, well at least I don't gel my hair back so far that I -"

Wes banged his gavel desperately. "Order! Order!"

Both boys turned to him.

"What?" They snapped in unison.

"Kurt, back over to your side of the room. Blaine..." Wes gave them both warning looks, and the two boys scowled at each other and then retreated.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Wes continued, looking around the room like it was a full warbler meeting, instead of just Wes, David, and the two warring boys on the other side of the table, "as your friends and council members, David and I have decided that -"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken myself out of the running," Blaine muttered. "Put a gavel in your hand, and -"

"Let him talk, Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell you anything I like -"

Wes banged the gavel so hard that it bounced. "Blaine! Kurt! Sit. Down."

They did. Wes massaged his wrist. "So, as I was saying, this has got to stop."

"What?" Blaine asked.

Wes glared at him. "You two have got to make nice."

"Tell him that," Kurt asserted, "he's the one who -"

"I do not care who started it -"

" It was Blaine," provided Kurt helpfully.

" - but it is ending now. The two of you need to talk. Not yell, talk. What did this all start with."

Lurt and Blaine just glared some more, and Wes was willing to be that by this point it was about 5% annoyance, 20% stubbornness, and 75% sexual tension.

"Blaine is a jerk," Kurt eventually supplied.

"I'm a jerk? How about -"

"Why is Blaine a jerk?" Wes asked seriously. David was trying not to snicker. Wes did not appreciate having to be the adult. It so rarely happened.

"Wes -"

"Blaine, it will be your turn to speak in a minute. Kurt," he prodded, "why did you and Blaine fight in the first place?"

"It was... it was weeks ago, I..." Kurt trailed off, flustered. "I don't really remember."

"Ha!" said Blaine. "Told you!"

Wes switched his attention over. "Alright, Blaine. Your turn. What started this?"

The smirk was wiped from his face.

"Well, the specific details are a little bit fuzzy... but I remember that Kurt was being a total -"

"Alright. Let me get this straight. You two have been yelling at each other for weeks -"

"I do not yell," Blaine insisted loudly. Everyone else snorted.

" - fighting in the dorms, in practice, in the hallways, calling each other all kinds of names, and you have _no idea_ how it all started?"

"I'm sure it was his fault," Kurt concluded.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"STOP IT."

They all looked over in surprise. David, who had been folded languidly into a chair, stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well? Do you guys want to do this? Do you want to not spend time together without an argument of nuclear proportions arising over absolutely nothing? Do you guys not want to be friends anymore? Not want to be able to sing together at practice? Is that it? Because if it is, by all means, go ahead. Do you really just want this to go on forever? No move movies, no more coffee, no more brunch on the weekends, when the two of you always ditch us? Really?"

There was silence for a moment, and Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other.

"I miss brunch," Blaine confessed.

"I miss coffee," Kurt replied quietly.

There was a very loaded pause, and Wes wondered who would be the first to say it.

"I miss you."

Points to Kurt.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I said that your scarf was ugly. It's nice."

"I'm sorry I said your hair was stupid. I like your hair, especially when its curly."

"I didn't mean it when I said that Lady Gaga was the most overr -"

"Okay, I think we are done here... see you guys later." Wes picked up his gavel, dragging David by the sleeve across the room, watching as Blaine crossed to sit on the same sofa as Kurt. Kurt moved a few inches closer, and he saw them both relax a little. Blaine leaned in, not noticing Wes and David leaving.

"And, you know, I told you that I wasn't reading that thread online about the spring colors, but that wasn't true, and I have to say that you were totally right about the green -"

"I know, I know, right! But, you know, I remembered what you'd said about last year and – hey, do you want some gum?"

"Yeah, but... you hate watermelon."

"I don't _hate_ it... I just... I always keep a pack around, just in case."

"Oh, thanks. Hey, you want to go to brunch tomorrow?"

"That depends, can I drive this time?"

"Only if I pay."

"Fine. But please do not flash that smile at the waitress this time. She spent the entire meal trying to bend over enough so that you could see down her shirt."

"What smile?"

"That one. Right there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, shut up..."

Wes clicked the door closed and smiled.

* * *

15. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Blaine was not good at subtle.

He was good at gestures.

Huge gestures.

So when Blaine finally asked Kurt out, Kurt should not have been surprised that he did it by song, in the cafeteria, in front of the entire student body, with Wes, David, Thad, and Nick providing back-up to his rendition of Signed, Sealed, Delivered.

He shouldn't have been surprised.

He kinda still was.

Also embarrassed, delighted, and about a dozen other emotions.

Must mostly the delight, surprise, and embarrassment.

Blaine danced on the table for part of it, if course, because he couldn't NOT, and when he finished, looking immediately nervous as hell, kneeling in front of Kurt's jello cup, Kurt wrestled with the urge to pull him by his tie for two entirely different purposes. Both had appeal.

Everyone in the room, about a hundred Dalton boys (it was near the end of lunch) was staring at them, and Wed, David, That and Nick were trying very hard to pretend that they weren't eavesdropping.

"Um, so..." Blaine said intelligently, "what... I mean... what did you think."

Kurt composed himself with difficulty and raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking of it for regionals?"

Blaine blinked at him. "No. That was... I mean...that was for you."

"Oh."

Blaine was still kneeling on the table, but now seemed to be going into panic mode.

"Oh? What does 'oh' mean? Was it too much? It was too much again, wasn't it? God, I knew I was going to screw this up, I was just afraid that if I waited any longer then I'd wait too long, and you wouldn't be interested in m-"

Kurt had finally decided that this was ridiculous. He grabbed the tie and brought Blaine's lips to meet his in a brief kiss. It was only a few seconds, but the warm slide of those soft lips (he remembered thinking that he really did like the taste of chapstick, even if it was mango instead of cherry) against his was more a promise than anything else. Nick whistled, then exclaimed as Wes clocked him one to the back of the head, and there were a fair few "Get it, Kurt!"s from around the hall. When they pulled apart they were both smiling, and Kurt was still gripping his tie.

"So... was that a yes?" Blaine asked.

"A yes to what, Blaine?" Kurt trilled, fixing his immaculate hair, and handing David his jello.

"I thought – I mean...will you... I mean... would you like to... I don't know... go out sometime?"

"Sure, Blaine, let's go to dinner."

"I mean, as like... a date," he clarified.

"What, you and me? On a date?"

Blaine looked nervous again. "...yes?"

Kurt appeared to consider this for about a millisecond, then a slow smile spread over his face. "I think I'd like that. Actually, I know I'd love that."

He looked so very relieved. "Really?"

"Of course. They get together in the end, you know."

Blaine smiled. "That was mean. And we should watch, just to check."

"It's a date."

"Yeah, it is."

They smiled at each other for a minute before Vice-Principal Andrews' voice could be heard cutting across the hall. "Mr. Anderson-Hamilton, is there _something wrong with the chairs_?"


End file.
